When He Disappeared
by Harry Draco Tums
Summary: Someone close to the GG's disappears...Will they ever find him? Parings YoyoRhyth CornJazz and others
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_ No, I do NOT own JSRF, as many of you know. _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The day he disappeared was deviation for the GG's. Not knowing where their fellow teammate went, they were crushed. He could have been taken by another team or the police force. But . . . No . . . They looked everywhere, high and low, all over Tokyo. Even asking their foes if they saw him. Foolish, yes, but they were desperate at the time.

It's been about three years sense he's been missing . . . 3 YEARS! It all started when he said he was going to go spray paint over some of the graffiti that the Immortals did at Dogenzaka Hill. It was morning at the time; Beat offered to go with him but he said he could do it on his own. Corn offered too but once again, he still said he could do it on his own. The rest of the GG's held back as he went to do some graffiti. By the time it was midnight he hadn't came back.

So . . . They went to look for him . . . They couldn't find him. The next day we went out in little groups, searching, but they couldn't find him, still. Being one of the best graffiti artist, anyone has ever known. He was a big importance to the group . . . But most of all . . . He was family.

Beat being his best friend knew more about him then anyone. Not much, just who he likes. No one really knew him that much. Beat only found out about his crush when he was going to pour water on him and heard him talking in his sleep.

Corn . . . Corn only knew where he was born at . . . Kanazawa. Corn also knew that he was funny, but everyone knew that. Corn tried to get to know him more but . . . no. He would open up to anyone. No matter how many times he tried and he tried a lot. Corn wanted to know about at least some of his teammates life.

But after three years they gave up, even though it's been three years they still looked for him, hoping, that one day he would come back . . .

**A/N:** _Yeah, it's short . . . But don't worry it will get longer. This is just the_ _prologue__. Please, R&R . Can anyone guess who disappeared:P_


	2. Chapter 2

1A/N: ...I'm back...YAY! .../Cough/ Anyway...

Rhyth looked down at a piece of paper and sighed. _Why did he have to leave? Why? I miss him so much...His laugh, his smile, his...Everything! _She slipped the piece of paper under her pillow and rubbed her forehead. She shot up suddenly hearing a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Rhyth looked at the door, waiting for someone like Corn to walk though.

"Rhyth...Its Beat, listen, stop beating yourself up about this" he sighed "It's not like you, too. If he really is gone then he's in...Heaven" Beat mentally smacked himself. "He wouldn't want you sitting here doing nothing...He would want you out and about, spraying graffiti, hanging out with friends, and enjoying yourself." Beat looked at his skates and looked back up at her door. "Think about that would you?" He skated away leaving Rhyth ounce again alone.

Rhyth sighed, _I know he's out there somewhere, just where?_

Rhyth got off her bed and skated to the door; she opened it and looked around. No one was there, no but, Beat. She smiled; he's always been there for her. Ever sense he disappeared he wouldn't leave her side, knowing how she felt. She looked over to Potts cage, imaging him dancing there in that spot where he always uses to be. She smiled, a little and looked back at Beat

"Where is everyone?" She whispered softly, trying not to give away the notice of her newly forming tears.

Beat skated slowly up to her. "There out tagging..." He looked into her eyes and sighed. He pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back in comfort. Rhyth started crying on his shoulder. Beat rubbed and patted her back; he whispered soothing words for her, trying to get her to stop crying. Rhyth continued to cry about him and gripped onto his shirt, soon her legs gave away and they fell to the ground.

"Rhyth...its okay, will find him...okay?" He pulled himself out of her death grip and looked her in the eyes.

"But I thought you said he was..." She trailed off crying ounce more.

"I didn't mean that." He hugged her tighter. "Come on lets find the others, alright?"

She nodded her head a stood up with Beat. She gave him a small smile and skate out with him. She didn't know where the others were, but was obvious Beat knew. She began to slow down a little staying a good 7 feet from Beat, just looking at her skates and thinking about the one who left.

Beat looked behind him and sighed. These days he didn't know what to do with her. He loved her like a sister and would do anything for her. But sense he left, things were becoming...difficult. Beat sighed again and looked around for his teammates, not really knowing were they were, when something caught his eye...And flash of green. He immediately stops and his eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. He continued to stare at the green dot, till he realized...it was the back of someone's head! His eyes widen as the person turned and looked at him though red sunglasses...

A/N: Hmmmm...interesting...where is this going? Oh, don't mind the grammar errors…I don't have a beta…. /Sweatdrop/


End file.
